Where are You Now
by gyucchi
Summary: Mamori terus mencari di mana Hiruma berada. — mamori; hiruma. au. side story from The Last Day of World. happy wedding, Hikari Kou Minami and Diangel!


"_Aduh, Hiruma-_kun!_ Kita mau latihan atau bermain, sih?"_

_Sosok gadis berambut _auburn_ tengah menahan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang mengerubunginya. Terlihat, di tangan kanan wanita itu tergenggam sebuah _handgun_ berwarna cokelat. Kendati nada suaranya tadi terdengar kesal, ia sendiri terkikik geli kini._

"_Habisnya, kau ini terlalu serius, _kuso nakama!"_ protes pemuda berambut _spike blonde _dengan perawakan agak sangar. Seringainya melebar seiring meningkatnya intensitas gelembung sabun dari _water cannon _miliknya. AK-47 miliknya sudah tergeletak sedari ia memulai permainannya._

"_Aduh, bagaimana kau mau masuk Z _Divison_ kalau main-main begini?" tanya gadis itu kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang sementara yang ia marahi menembakkan gelembung ke arah lain._

"_Tenang saja! Kau tak perlu susah-susah melatihku, nona pimpinan X _Team_. Aku bisa masuk tanpa melalui jalur _atitude_ sepertimu," jawab pemuda itu santai. Ia tetap bermain dengan gelembung dari _water cannon _miliknya. Pistol air dengan gelembung sabun itu terarah kembali ke gadis di hadapannya._

"_Uh... _mou,_ Hiruma_-kun! _Terserah kau sajalah!" putus gadis itu. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih mengalah; mengambil _water cannon _lainnya, dan membalas tembakan dari pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Hei, tumben kau mau diajak bercanda," cetus gadis bermata _sapphire_ jernih itu tiba-tiba. Ia melipat tangan dengan posisi pistol mengarah ke atas._

"_Mumpung kau baru dilantik besok. Belum tentu kita menghabiskan waktu seperti ini lagi, _kuso nakama,_" jelas pemuda sangar tadi. Ia menyeringai lagi sebelum menambahkan, "daripada itu, nikmati saja!"_

"_Terserah padamu, HI-RU-MA YOU-I-CHI."_

.

.

.

Sosok perempuan yang tak bisa terbilang 'gadis' lagi tengah berdiri tegap. Ia lebih pantas disebut wanita di usianya kini, mungkin. Wanita dengan rambut _auburn _dan mata _sapphire_ yang sama persis dengan kenangannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Wanita itu kini memegang secarik kertas. Kertas putih yang tergenggam itu menuliskan sederet alamat tempatnya berada―berdiri kini.

"Hei, Hiruma-_kun_... _I'm looking for you now."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where are You Now<strong>_

―Side Story _from_ **The Last Day of World** | _for _**Wedding **(Hikari Kou Minami X diangel) [_25/04/11_]_―_

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning:** Typo, OOC, AU. _Setting _sebelum Mamori dipanggil kembali ke X _Team_. Disarankan membaca ulang The Last Day of World kalau sudah lupa.

**Inspired:** Video Clip_ of_ **Bad Boy** by _Joo; _Song _of _**Sono Toki Made no Sayonara** by _Matsushita Yuuya_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Where are You Now: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Namanya Anezaki Mamori. Wanita yang dikenal lembut, perhatian, serta penyegar Z <em>Division<em> yang suram―menurut berbagai pihak. Wanita cantik berambut musim gugur itu tengah berdiri tegap di hadapan sebuah pintu. Pintu apartemen di mana tersembunyi segalanya di balik pintu itu.

Mamori mengenal pintu itu―ralat, sangat mengenalnya. Berkali-kali ia menyinggahi pintu itu setiap ia menyelesaikan misi divisinya yang membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu. Pintu itu masih sama―tetap merah membara dengan aksen _gothic_. Ya, pintu yang sama―belum tentu apa yang dibaliknya masih sama.

Wanita yang menurut seluruh rekan sedivisinya itu sempurna, pada kenyataannya tak sesempurna yang orang-orang pikirkan. Ia tetap manusia biasa―bisa merasa kehilangan.

Ya, ia kehilangan. Sosok yang menjadi penopang sekaligus partner dan rivalnya di Z _Division_. Mamori masih ingat betul, bagaimana ia dan _partnernya_ menyelesaikan tugas bersama. Masih mengingat, kalau terkadang mereka harus melakukan penelitian merepotkan―yang ujungnya Mamori harus memaki _sang partner_.

Ah, apa pantas disebut _sang partner? _Malah mungkin sekarang harus dipanggil _mantan partner_. Pemuda―memang begitulah jendernya―yang menjalankan segalanya bersama Mamori, telah mengundurkan diri berbulan-bulan lalu. Berbulan-bulan lalu, saat pemuda itu ditunjuk untuk melakukan penelitian mengenai Hari Akhir Dunia yang menjadi tujuan terbentuknya Z _Division_ di FBI.

Sejak saat itu, Mamori sudah bukan rekan dari pemuda itu. Jangan berpikir Mamori menyetujuinya―Mamori menolaknya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya. Sayangnya, pemuda itu memilih menyelesaikan penelitiannya sendiri―dapat membahayakan khalayak, menurut pemuda itu.

Jangan berpikir pula bahwa Mamori tidak berusaha menemukan pemuda itu. Ah, belum kukatakan bahwa pemuda itu melakukan penelitian di tempat terpencil entah di mana. Sudah berbulan-bulan Mamori mencoba melacaknya di tengah kesibukan yang ia miliki. Mungkin karena kegigihannya, akhirnya ia beroleh sedikit petunjuk.

Kertas putih yang ia pegang itu merupakan kuncinya. Semalam, ia mendapat informasi bahwa pemuda itu tengah vakum sejenak dari penelitiannya. Dengan GPS DNA yang ia miliki―entah ilegal atau sudah berijin pakai―Mamori mengetahui bahwa pemuda bernama Hiruma Youichi―sang partner misi―beristirahat di apartemennya sendiri.

Lalu, di sinilah ia―kita kembali ke topik dan tinggalkan penjelasan deskriptif di atas. Anezaki Mamori mematung di depan pintu nyentrik yang tak kunjung ia buka. Bukan, bukan karena ia malu atau bagaimana. Ia hanya... hanya takut apa yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah benar.

Lupa dikatakan bahwa Mamori punya kemampuan _melihat_ yang sedikit berbeda. Wanita itu mendapat gambaran bahwa di dalam apartemen itu bukan hanya berisi seorang. Tidak, Hiruma_nya_ tidak sendiri. Ada hawa keberadaan _pengganggu_ di dalam apartemen itu. Intinya, Mamori tak siap menerima kenyataan.

Namun, seorang Anezaki Mamori―anggota Z _Division_―tak seharusnya takut. Ia harus menerima resiko apapun. Resiko kendati _rekannya_ mengkhianatinya. Demi resiko ini pula, ia meninggalkan kelembutannya, kebaikannya, segala yang ia punya; memasang topeng dingin dengan sebuah pistol tergenggam di tangannya. Ia telah memilih: membuka pintu itu.

.

.

.

_Duak!_

Pintu itu ditendang oleh kekuatan seorang anggota Z _Divison_ dari FBI. Tentu―dan sudah pasti―pintu itu hancur.

Mamori menerobos masuk―dan penglihatannya benar adanya. Ada _makhluk lain _dalam apartemen sang rekan―mantan. Dengan datar, ia bertanya pada pemuda di hadapannya―mengabaikan gadis berambut indigo yang terjatuh akibat tendangan pintu yang mengenainya.

"Kenapa?"

Wanita bermarga Anezaki itu bertanya singkat. Pertanyaan yang dirasa sudah mewakili segalanya. Pemuda di hadapannya masih memasang wajah datar ketika mendengar pertanyaan emosional itu.

"Karena kau memilih bocah sialan itu―dan penolakanmu sudah cukup."

Hening.

Sunyi menguasai ruangan itu. Tak ada yang bersuara―bukan Mamori, bukan Hiruma, bukan pula gadis pingsan akibat terdobrak pintu.

Senyap masih menguasai hingga Mamori menodongkan pistol. _Handgun _yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan bersama pemuda bernama Hiruma di hadapannya. Walaupun menerima todongan seperti itu, Hiruma tetap diam tanpa ekspresi hingga membuka pembicaraan, "Masa untuk kita―"

Hiruma Youichi mengambil _water cannon_ miliknya bertahun-tahun lalu dari lacinya. Balik menodongkan pistol itu pada Mamori sambil melanjutkan, "―bermain ini sudah usai."

_Pof. Pof. Pof._

Ratusan gelembung tertembak keluar dari pistol Hiruma. Kini, giliran Mamori yang berekspresi dingin kala Hiruma menyeringai tanpa arti padanya. Mamori tertunduk ketika diterpa oleh ratusan gelembung sabun itu.

Hiruma membuang _water cannon_ miliknya sembarangan. Ia beralih mengambil AK-47 miliknya. Menodongkannya pada Mamori―pistol asli kini.

Mamori mendongak; memerhatikan Hiruma dengan tajam. Ia berujar lirih sambil mencoba menarik pelatuknya.

"Hei... aku mencari_mu_. Mencari Hiruma Youichi yang kukenal dahulu―"

"―Dan dia sudah tak ada, _kuso nakama_."

"_But I'm still looking for you._"

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Haah... haah... haah... mi-mimpi apa tadi?"

Sosok wanita berambut _auburn_ acak-acakan―karena baru bangun tidur―memegang kepalanya yang pening berat. Pening akibat mimpi―tidak, mimpi yang sangat buruk.

"Ya ampun, baru dua bulan Hiruma-_kun_ pergi saja, sudah sampai sebegininya," ucap Mamori dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia masih belum berniat untuk turun dari kasurnya kini.

"Hiruma-_kun_... _where are you now?"_ Mamori kembali bermonolog. Bertanya di antara keretorisan; dan tanpa jawab. Sosok wanita yang tergabung dalam FBI itu tampak berantakan. Bibirnya terus bertanya miris.

Ya, Anezaki Mamori akan terus mengulang pertanyaan sama tiap pagi―tiap kali ia bangun. Anezaki Mamori akan terus mengulangnya―bahkan dengan intensitas pertanyaan yang terus bertambah tiap harinya.

Intensitas pertanyaan itu bertambah? Tentu bertambah; bertambah di saat Mamori tak tahu di mana Hiruma melakukan risetnya―yang juga FBI tak tahu belakangan ini.

Intensitas kalimat '_where are you now_' terdendang tiap saat, kala Mamori tahu bahwa Hiruma dinyatakan menghilang―dan mati di kemudian hari. Intensitas yang berubah menjadi kebiasaan karena Mamori tak mau menerima Hiruma mati. Ya, sebab ia akan terus bertanya―

.

.

.

"_Where are you now... Hiruma?"_

.

.

.

―sampai Hiruma sendiri yang mendatanginya.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sono toki made no sayonara~ _*nyanyi*. Ketemu lagi dengan author pinggiran FESI ini! Pasti tidak ada yang kenal saya sekarang~ Kebanyakan bergaul di FKI, sih saya! Jadi melupakan apdetan di sini―termasuk pemahaman karakter di sini. Noh, fict ini OOC abis, kan? Jelek amir pula. Ah ya, daripada itu... HAPPY WEDDING, ANAKKU DAN MANTUKU! Maaf emak hanya bisa ngasih fict geje abis ini. (_ _)

.

Sehabis nonton JK Hits di MTV, dapet ide ini dari video clip. Gak sama, kok! Tenang ^^v... Tadinya saya pikir mau taruh di pair SebastianXCiel di FKI, tapi berhubung hari ini anak nikah, yah saya mengalah pada HiruMamo―hitung-hitung sudah jarang menulis di FESI. Tadinya mau bikin fict OS biasa, tapi ternyata setelah denger lagu Yu-_chan_ *KYAAA! #plak!* malah dapat ilham begini. Jalan cerita dirombak total, deh.

Selain itu, saya dapat ide tembak-menembak―dan berakhir pada keputusan membuat Side Story dari **The Last Day of World**. Pasti gak da yang inget tuh fict satu -_- karena ditelantarkan di chap 2. Mau gimana lagi... saya sibuk di JEMPANG dan AvAw. Tapi dengan fict ini, diharapkan bisa menyegarkan pikiran kalian tentang FF geje yang satu itu. Ah, saya jadi berniat lanjut lagi secepatnya. Tunggu ya! XD

.

Maaf banyak bacot. Lagi pengen curcol setelah kepundungan belakangan. *hug suami*

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
